Le bal des surprises
by Touraz
Summary: Lors du bal de 7ème année, Harry lâche sa bombe. Attention threesome ! Homophobe s'abstenir.


**Cette Song fic a été écrite en collaboration avec Faucheuse. Elle est basée sur la chanson « **_**Caravane**_** » de Raphaël **

**Bonne lecture !!! Et oubliez pas les reviews SVP ça nous ferais plaisir -**

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines que Voldemort est mort _(nd : il porte bien son nom comme ça )_ de la main de Harry Potter. Pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la fin d'année des 7ème années, Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal costumé. Tous les élèves portent un masque qui recouvre tout leur visage et il est donc impossible de les reconnaître. Même les cheveux sont masqués.

Harry Potter, le Grand Sauveur, attend devant la Grande Salle que le bal commence. Il a bien changé depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, il y a 7 ans. Il est grand, musclé comme il faut _(nb : en clair une plastique de rêve, miam )_, son costume le moulant bien comme il faut. Derrière son masque, sont cachés de magnifique yeux verts émeraude (corrigés magiquement pour ne pas le gêner lors du combat contre Voldy) qui vous transportent.

A 20h précise les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent révélant des tables rondes disposés tout le long des murs, ainsi qu'un espace laissé disponible au centre.

Cela fait un peu plus de 2 heures que le bal a commencé lorsque Dumbledore, vêtu de sa plus belle robe (c'est-à-dire orange fluo avec des motif rouges), se décide à parler pour annoncer que, pour ceux qui le veulent, un karaoké sorcier va être installé. La différence entre un karaoké sorcier et un moldu est, que pour le sorcier, c'est une boule qui choisi la chanson en fonction des sentiments du chanteur.

A la fin de la 3ème chanson, Harry se décide à chanter. Il cherche deux personnes, deux hommes, et quand il les trouve, il les regarde, s'avance vers eux et commence à chanter dans son micro.

_Est-ce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux_

_Que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble _

Harry se reproche des deux hommes et leur tend les mains, qu'ils attrapent. Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le centre de la piste.

_Moi aussi je tremble un peu_

_Est-ce que je ne vais plus attendre_

_Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route,_

_Est-ce que nous sommes proches de la vie _

Harry a légèrement modifié les paroles, ce que tout le monde remarque. En effet il a changer ''nuit'' par ''vie''

_Est-ce que ce monde a le vertige_

_Est-ce qu'on sera un jour puni_

Tout en se mettant à genou, il continu sa chanson.

_Est-ce que je rampe comme un enfant _

Puis il se relève

_Est-ce que je n'ai plus de chemise _

Sa chemise a disparu grâce aux 2 hommes

_C'est le Bon Dieu camarade_

_C'est le Bon Dieu qui nous brise_

Dans la salle, tout le monde est subjugué par la scène. On entend juste les filles glousser en voyant le torse nu de Harry.

_Est-ce que rien ne peut s'oublier_

_Puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice_

_Je suis né dans cette caravane _

_Et nous partons allez viens_

Il se rapproche d'un des hommes et l'autre le suit.

Il enlève le masque recouvrant un des hommes, révélant Draco Malefoy aux yeux de tous. On entend des cris de surprise dans la Grande Salle

_Allez viens_

Il danse, plaqué entre les 2hommes dont un reste toujours inconnu.

_Et parce que ma peau est la seule que j'ai_

_Que bientôt mes os seront dans le vent_

_Je suis né dans cette caravane_

_Et nous partons allez viens_

Il se rapproche de l'autre homme suivi par Draco et lui enlève son masque. Des cris de surprise se font de nouveau entendre quand Harry enlève le masque cachant le visage de Sévérus Snape.

_Allez viens_

Il danse de nouveau collé entre eux. Les deux hommes se retrouve torse nu tout comme Harry et ils portent tous les trois un pantalon en cuir qui moule bien les fesses. De plus Harry danse très sensuellement collé entre les deux hommes. Un _boum _se fait entendre. Ron Weasley, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, vient de s'évanouir ne pouvant supporter cette vue.

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde les regarde le visage choqué après une déclaration d'Harry.

Il vient d'annoncer devant tout le monde qu'il était enceint de ses deux amants. Et ceux-ci sont en train de lui caresser son ventre où l'on peut apercevoir un léger renflement. Harry attend des jumeaux et grâce à la magie et à leur amour, Sévérus et Draco sont tous les deux les pères des enfants.

Dumbledore est resté tellement figé depuis cette révélation que le bonbon au citron qu'il avait dans la bouche fini sa course au sol. Et là il se met à pleurer avant de féliciter les trois parents. Après avoir été réveillé par Blaise Zabini, Ron se décide à aller féliciter son ami et a menacer ses deux amants si ils lui font du mal.


End file.
